My Way For Loving You
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga Sakura tak lagi mau menyapanya/"Dasar anak dari perempuan jalang!"/Sosok dengan jubah hitam itu muncul, membawa sebuah belati yang berkilat terkena cahaya bulan. "Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Sakura,"/My first fanfic. Chapter UP! RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo, abal.

.

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

My Way For Loving You by Iwahashi Hani

.

.

SasuSaku slight SasoSaku

.

Warning : typo, abal.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Kematian Guru Kakashi

Sakura menelungkupkan wajahnya dalam lipatan kedua tangannya di meja, tengah terlarut dalam mimpinya dan melupakan kehadiran seorang guru di depan kelas.

Ia melipat kedua kakinya dan memeluknya erat, menahan isak tangisnya melihat sang ibu yang kini sekarat karena tikaman dua orang pemuda bertubuh besar. Ibunya menoleh pada lemari yang sedikit terbuka-tempat Sakura bersembunyi-lalu tersenyum lembut. Hingga akhirnya mata emerald itu tertutup dengan perlahan.

Sakura kecil membekap mulutnya sendiri, mencegah teriakan yang sudah sampai di pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Nyonya Uchiha pasti senang dengan hasil pekerjaan kita,"

Gadis bertubuh mungil yang berada dalam lemari pakaian itu sedikit menegang kala mendengar nama yang baru diucapkan salah satu dari pembunuh itu.

Uchiha..

"-no, Haruno, jangan tertidur di pelajaran saya!" suara bentakan itu segera membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, nampaknya ia akan segera dihukum. "Cepat keluar dan berdiri di lorong selama pelajaran saya!"

Gadis bermata emerald itu hanya mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari kursinya. Ia berjalan pelan, mengabaikan sorakan mencemooh dari teman-temannya karena ketahuan tidur saat pelajaran.

Ia berbalik sebelum keluar dari kelas itu, bibir mungilnya menggumamkan kata maaf dan membungkuk sekilas. Sakura berdiri di sebelah pintu kelasnya, menanti jam pelajaran guru Kakashi-gurunya tadi-dalam diam.

Sepasang mata elang terus memperhatikannya dari dalam kelas, lalu tatapan itu bergulir ke arah sang guru yang masih menjelaskan tentang aljabar di depan kelas. "Tidak ada yang boleh menyuruh Sakura," desisnya pelan.

"Guru," seorang pemuda berambut merah bata-Sasori Akasuna-mengangkat tangannya. Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Iya?"

"Aku ingin ke toilet," jawab Sasori. Guru berambut perak itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Sasori tersenyum, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera keluar dari kelas ini.

Lagi, tatapan tajam itu beralih tempat dan kini malah mengikuti gerakan Sasori. Pemilik mata onyx ini tahu, pemuda itu pasti hanya ingin menemui Sakura yang berada di luar sana.

Sasori berjalan mengendap-endap dan menyentuh bahu Sakura hingga gadis itu menegang. Perlahan, kepala berhiaskan mahkota merah muda itu menoleh dan mendapati wajah Sasori yang tengah tersenyum manis. Sakura memukul bahu pemuda itu, "Ku kira tadi guru Kakashi,"

Pemuda rambut merah itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu terkikik kecil. "Masa aku yang tampan ini disamakan dengan guru tua begitu, sih?" sahutnya sambil berpose.

Sakura menjitaknya pelan, "Tidak lucu, bodoh," ujarnya kemudian keduanya terkikik kecil. "Sudah sana kembali ke kelas, nanti kamu kena hukum." Sakura kembali membelakangi tubuh Sasori, bermaksud mengusir pemuda itu.

Pemuda Akasuna itu tersenyum kecut, "Nggak mau ah, aku mau menemani Sakura," sahutnya dan segera menyandarkan punggunya di dinding. "Lagipula pelajaran Matematika itu menyebalkan." lanjutnya.

Sakura menghela nafas. Kemudian ia mengikuti Sasori-bersandar pada dinding koridor. "Kamu tahu Sasori, aku kadang iri denganmu."

Pemuda beriris madu itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura, "Kenapa?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, lupakan."

Sasori mengelus kepala Sakura pelan, "Dasar."

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi terduduk di belakang laptopnya, sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang menggunung. Ia terbatuk kecil saat kerongkongannya terasa kering. Pria berambut perak itu mendesah frustasi dan segera beranjak untuk mengambil air di dapurnya.

Kaki jenjangnya menapaki lantai rumah sewanya yang dingin, hingga semilir angin yang membelai tengkuknya membuat langkah kaki itu terhenti.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Nihil, tidak ada orang satu pun. Kakashi kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya hingga-KRESEK!-sebuah suara kembali menghambatnya.

Lagi, pria itu menolehkan kepalanya dan dapat ia lihat sosok kelam bertudung hitam. Bahu Kakashi menegang kala sosok itu menunjukkan sebuah belati yang sudah sejak tadi digenggamnya.

"K-kau siapa?" Kakashi berjalan mundur.

Sosok itu mulai mendekat, "Kau harus mati," desisnya pelan. Ia menarik bahu Kakashi, mendekatkan belatinya ke arah pipi tirus pria itu. "Orang yang membuat Sakura merasa sedih harus mati,"

CRASH!-belati itu sukses menebas leher Kakashi hingga kepalanya bergulir ke lantai.

Sosok itu membuka tudungnya dan memperlihatkan rambut hitam kebiruannya, mata elang miliknya menatap tajam kepala Kakashi. Tangan putih pucatnya terulur ke arah kepala itu dan memungutnya.

Ia kembali mengeluarkan belatinya. Perlahan, ia menggoreskan benda itu ke pipi tirus sang guru. Belati itu beranjak naik, menuju mata onyx Kakashi dan menusuk kelopak matanya. Ia menarik bola mata itu dengan paksa.

KREK!-mata itu tercabut dengan urat yang menempel di bagian belakangnya.

Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah sang pembunuh. Ia melemparkan kepala itu ke dalam tong sampah yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan.

SUIIINGGG-angin malam kembali berhembus, mengiringi langkah sosok itu hingga menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan pelan di lorong sekolahnya, dapat didengarnya samar-samar bahwa ada seorang guru yang meninggal kemarin malam.

Siapa guru itu?-batinnya.

Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Hey Sakura," sapanya sambil memegang bahu gadis itu.

Sakura tersenyum membalas sapaan itu. "Sasori, siapa guru kita yang meninggal?" tanya Sakura.

"Guru Kakashi," jawabnya pelan. Pemuda itu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura, "Katanya dia meninggal dengan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya loh, Sakura." lanjutnya dengan berbisik.

Sepasang mata elang kembali terfokus pada Sakura. "Aku akan selalu melindungimu dari jauh, Sakura," desisnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hai semua. Aku Iwahashi Hani.

Ini fanfic pertamaku di FFn ini. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya! O3O Review Please OvO

KEEP or DELETE?


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**My Way For Loving You by Iwahashi Hani**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku slight SasoSaku**

**.**

**Warning : typo, abal, OOC, AU.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang mata elang kembali terfokus pada Sakura. "Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Sakura," desisnya pelan. Senyum getir tertoreh di bibir tipis pucatnya. Andai ia bisa mendekati Sakura seperti dulu, pasti ia tidak akan melakukan hal keji seperti ini. Sasuke tahu, jika Sakura menyadari kelakuan Sasuke, ia pasti akan membenci Sasuke lebih dari ini.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mata emeraldnya menyipit kala sosok yang bersembunyi balik dinding itu tidak dapat dijangkau oleh matanya. Sekilas, dapat ia lihat sepasang mata onyx tengah menatapnya tajam.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu terus memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok berambut raven yang masih bersembunyi di balik dinding hingga perlahan sosok itu menghilang di telan kokohnya dinding. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Sasuke Uchiha, lelaki yang sejak dulu-hingga sekarang-selalu ia cintai sekaligus lelaki yang paling ia benci karena keluarga lelaki itu telah membunuh ibunya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, keluarga Uchiha menyebalkan!

"..ra? Sakura?" suara bernada bass itu menyapa telinga Sakura hingga gadis bahu gadis itu menegang. Sasori menghela nafas, "Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering melamun, Sakura." gumamnya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Helaian merah muda yang menjutai sepunggungnya bergoyang berirama seiring langkah kaki yang ia gunakan untuk mengejar Sasori.

Lagi, sosok berambut raven itu muncul di balik dinding dan menatap tajam pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan di depan Sakura. Onyxnya meredup, menatapi sang gadis pujaan hatinya yang masih mengejar Sasori.

Tangan kanannya meremas ujung seragamnya. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, bibir pucatnya menyebutkan sebuah nama.

Akasuna Sasori, ya.

Sasuke melepaskan remasan tangannya dari seragam yang melekat di tubuhnya dan segera menghempaskan sebuah tinjuan ke dinding beton yang sejak tadi menjadi alat persembunyiannya dari gadis Haruno itu.

Lelaki Uchiha itu menarik tangannya dari dinding dan memperhatikan punggung tangannya yang terluka. Darah sedikit mengalir dari luka lecet itu dan menempel pada kokohnya dinding. Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat darah yang membasahi tangannya. Sebentar lagi, ia akan mendapatkan Sakura-nya kembali. Pasti.

Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku, mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang ternyata hinggap di tangannya yang baru saja menjadi korban emosinya. Sasuke hanya mendecih kecil dan segera berjalan menuju ruang kelas. Tempat Sakura Haruno berada.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat pendengarannya menangkap perbincangan anak-anak di dalam kelas. Perbincangan tentang sang guru perambut perak yang telah mati dibunuh Sasuke dengan belatinya.

"Guru Kakashi kasihan sekali ya,"

"Aku tidak menyangka ia akan pergi secepat ini,"

"Aku kangen guru Kakashi,"

Sasuke mendecih kecil. Semua anak yang berada di kelas ini membicarakan Kakashi-Kakashi-dan Kakashi. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang harus dibicarakan selain pria tua yang dengan seenak ubannya menyuruh Sakura keluar kelas hanya karena ia tertidur?

Pemuda itu kembali berjalan memasuki kelas dan mata onyxnya melirik pada sosok yang sangat mencolok di deretan terdepan kelas. Gadis itu hanya terdiam dengan tangan kanannya yang menopang wajah cantiknya.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu tampak lebih cantik daripada beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke mendesah kecil saat mendengar suara bening itu menyapa telinganya. Tidak, jangan kali ini. Jangan di saat ia sedang mengagumi kecantikan seorang Sakura Haruno. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang tengah menatapnya kelaparan.

Gadis ini gila, batinnya.

"Mau apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, sang gadis-Ino Yamanaka-malah memeluknya dengan kedua tangan yang ia sampirkan di leher Sasuke. Senyum kemenangan ia sunggingkan di wajahnya saat melihat beberapa temannya menggigit jari menyaksikan aksinya.

Pemuda itu mendecih kecil, "Menjauh dariku, Yamanaka."

Seketika, kelas didominasi oleh cekikikan para gadis di dalamnya. Seorang primadona sekolah, Ino Yamanaka telah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino menatap tajam Sasuke, seolah memberitahu bahwa ia akan memberikan pembalasan atas perbuatan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatapnya balik, tidak peduli dengan suasana yang tercipta karena ulahnya. Gadis pirang itu melepaskan kaitan tangannya dari balik leher Sasuke dan segera kembali ke kursinya dengan wajah gusar. Ia tidak pernah ditolak orang lain, dan tidak ada yang boleh menolaknya.

Gadis Yamanaka itu terus memperhatikan pergerakan Sasuke-yang sedang menuju kursinya-dengan gelisah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar pemuda itu menyesal telah menolaknya? Mata aquamarine itu menyipit kala melihat wajah Sasuke yang sejak tadi mengeras mulai melembut saat..

Melihat ke arah Sakura Haruno?

Satu sisi bibirnya terangkat. "Terima balasanku, Uchiha sombong.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAKK!-tubuh ringkih itu terlempar hingga membentur sebuah meja kayu yang berada di sudut kelas. Sakura meringis kesakitan dan mencengkram bahunya yang berbenturan langsung dengan meja. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyesali keputusannya untuk menuruti permintaan Ino untuk kembali ke kelas.

Sosok berambut pirang itu berdiri tegak di depan Sakura yang hanya mampu terduduk dengan nafas yang tersengal. Keringat meluncur dari dahinya, menuruni pipinya dan berakhir di lantai yang sudah memerah karena bercampur dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya.

Ino tersenyum puas, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya agar tangan kanannya dapat mencengkram dagu Sakura dengan erat. "Sampaikan pada Uchiha itu untuk meminta maaf padaku atau kau akan menderita,"

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu kini menatap Ino dengan tajam meski tubuhnya sudah gemetar ketakutan. "Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha, jangan bawa aku ke dalam masalahnya!" teriakan Sakura membuat sosok di hadapannya mengerutkan dahi.

Ino melepaskan cengkraman di dagu Sakura dan menggantinya dengan jambakan di surai merah muda lembutnya, "Kau memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia," ucapnya. "Tapi aku tahu kau adalah seseorang yang berarti untuknya," gadis itu melepaskan jambakannya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Bukankah begitu, Sakura Haruno anak dari wanita yang berusaha merebut ayah Sasuke pada masa lalu?"

DEG!-kedua bahu itu menegang saat Ino menyebutkan kalimat terakhirnya. Kalimat yang dulu sering ia dengar saat sekolah dasar. Saat ia dicaci karena ibunya dituduh mendekati ayah Sasuke. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau boleh memukulku hingga mati," gumamnya dengan parau, membuat Ino menatapnya dengan dahi yang berkerut. "Kau boleh mengambil apapun dariku," Sakura menumpukan tenaga yang tersisa di kakinya, berusaha berdiri meski lututnya seolah tak bertulang.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh menghina ibuku!" BRUKK!-sebuah pukulan cantik mendarat dengan indah di pipi kanan sang primadona sekolah. Tubuh rampingnya terhempas hingga jatuh terduduk. Mata sebiru lautnya membulat, menatap tidak percaya pada gadis bersurai merah muda di hadapannya.

Kaki yang penuh luka memar itu berjalan terseret meninggalkan Ino yang masih terduduk. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, memikirkan ucapan Sakura yang kini sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Aquamarine itu terpejam.

Gadis itu berbeda. Pantas Sasuke menyukainya.

Di luar, sepasang mata elang tengah mengintai gadis bernama lengkap Ino Yamanaka. Sosok itu berjalan mundur dan perlahan meninggalkan bangunan sekolah itu.

Target berikutnya, Ino Yamanaka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku**

**Konnichiwa minna! Hani kembali lagi membawa fanfic MWFLY. O3O**

**Maaf mungkin cerita ini agak nggak nyambung karena emang ini fanfic pertama Hani.**

**Terus, buat yang bilang alur fanfic ini kecepetan, Hani minta maaf ya. /bow/ Hani akan berusaha agar alurnya sedikit melambat. **

**Lalu, Hani udah ganti kata 'Kamu' jadi 'Kau' O3O**

**Maaf Hani gak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. Yang jelas, Hani butuh saran atau kritik kalian biar Hani bisa bikin fanfic yang lebih bagus.**

**Hontou ni arigatou untuk yang sudah review! Jangan bosan untuk review cerita aneh ini ya T-T**

**Akhir kata, **

**Wassalamualaikum Wr. Wb.**

**Review please O3O)r**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai semua!**

**Setelah sekian lama bersemedi, akhirnya Hani punya ide untuk lanjutin fic ini :')**

**Tapi maaf ya kalo agak aneh.**

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu berbeda. Pantas Sasuke menyukainya.

Di luar, sepasang mata elang tengah mengintai gadis bernama lengkap Ino Yamanaka. Sosok itu berjalan mundur dan perlahan meninggalkan bangunan sekolah itu.

Target berikutnya, Ino Yamanaka.

Gadis Yamanaka itu menolehkan kepalanya saat menyadari ada seseorang selain dirinya di sini. Mata aquamarinenya menyipit, memfokuskan pandangannya. Namun nihil, tidak ada seorangpun di dekatnya.

Hanya halusinasi, batinnya.

Tidak Ino, bukan halusinasi. Tetapi orang itu telah pergi.

Ino meringis kecil saat ia berusaha berdiri

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_._

_._

_**My Way For Loving You**_

_**By Iwahashi Hani**_

_._

_._

_._

Ino berjalan pelan menuju kursinya untuk mengambil tas selempangnya yang tergeletak di atas meja kayunya. Tangan putihnya mencengkram pelan tali tas selempangnya yang telah ia sampirkan di tubuh langsingnya. Aku harus segera pulang, pikirnya.

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu berjalan terseret, menahan rasa sakit yang membekas di kaki jenjangnya. Astaga, bagaimana bisa gadis Haruno itu berjalan dengan biasa setelah terluka begitu parah? Batinnya. Dalam hati, Ino sedikit menyesali perbuatannya. Harusnya, ia membalas perlakuan Sasuke dengan lelaki itu langsung, bukan dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

Ino mengusap pelan sikunya, bibirnya meringis perih kala jemarinya tanpa sengaja menyentuh sebuah luka memar. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, gadis cantik itu kembali berjalan dengan susah payah.

**WUSH!**

Gadis bernama lengkap Ino Yamanaka itu mengusap tengkuknya saat hembusan angin menerpa tubuhnya. Rasanya aneh. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tepatnya pada koridor sekolah yang sudah tak berpenghuni.

Tidak ada siapa pun.

Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya dan kembali berjalan. Tidak, ia tidak sepenuhnya melupakan hembusan angin yang aneh itu. Ia masih penasaran, namun hatinya menyuruhnya agar cepat meninggalkan bangunan megah yang merupakan tempatnya menuntut ilmu ini.

**"Pasti hanya perasaanku." **Desisnya pelan, sekaligus memberikan sugesti positif pada dirinya agar segera melupakan angin itu.

Lagi, kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah bergantian demi menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Lelah menderanya, namun ia tetap mengabaikannya. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah segera sampai di rumah dan mengobati lukanya secepat mungkin agar tidak infeksi.

**SREG! SREG! **Semak-semak yang berada di belakang Ino bergesekan, menyebabkan bunyi yang mengganggu kesunyian. Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, sekedar memastikan apa yang membuat semak-semak itu bergoyang.

Aquamarine itu menyipit saat mengetahui hal aneh, tidak ada apapun di belakangnya. Lalu, apa yang membuat pohon itu bergesekan?

Padahal Ino yakin, tidak ada angin yang berhembus saat suara gesekan itu sampai di telinganya. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya. Dan seingatnya, firasat buruk yang datang padanya sembilan puluh persen benar-benar terjadi.

Ia menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkah. Keringat mulai meluncur dari pelipisnya, melukiskan perasaan was-was yang tengah melanda hatinya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Ino melirik ke belakang dengan ekor matanya. Aquamarinenya sedikit melebar saat melihat seseorang dengan pakaian hitam kebesaran dan penutup kepala yang juga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kepanikannya semakin menjadi-jadi, terlebih saat melihat tidak ada orang lain yang sedang melintasi jalan itu selain mereka berdua.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino mempercepat langkahnya, berharap orang aneh itu tidak mengikutinya. Namun harapannya kandas kala orang berbaju hitam itu juga mempercepat

langkahnya.

Ini tidak beres, batinnya. Gadis miniatur barbie itu akhirnya berlari kencang, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang bersarang di lututnya. Astaga, ini gila.

Ino memperlambat larinya saat dirasa jarak yang ia tempuh sudah pada ambang batas kemampuannya, mata sebiru lautnya melirik ke belakang, ia menghela nafas. Orang berbaju hitam itu sudah tidak ada.

Nafasnya yang tersengal berangsur membaik dan membuatnya kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Ino mendongakkan kepalanya, langit mulai gelap. Gadis cantik itu berdecak pelan, nampaknya ia tersesat. Ia terlalu fokus menghindari orang itu hingga tidak sadar dengan arah larinya yang sembarang.

Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sebuah tempat untu sekedar beristirahat. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya saat melihat rumah kecil di ujung jalan sana. Kaki jenjangnya kembali berlari, namun kali ini berlari kecil hingga sampai pada bangunan yang terlihat reot.

Jelek, namun cukup untuk beristirahat. Batinnya memaklumi. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di teras rumah kecil itu. Kedinginan, Ino menggosokkan kedua tangannya, berharap kehangatannya dapat membuatnya nyaman.

Usai menggosokkan kedua tangannya, Ino merogoh saku rok pendeknya, mencari smartphone yang biasa ia bawa tiap sekolah. Ia mengeluarkan benda berbentuk persegi pajang itu dan segera menelepon sanhg ayah agar segera menjemputnya karena hari semakin gelap.

**TRAP! TRAP! **Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat itu membuat Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya dari smartphone kesayangannya. Nafasnya tercekap saat aquamarinenya bersibobrok dengan onyx sekelam jelaga yang mengintip dati tudung hitam itu.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, tangan kanannya bergetar saat menekan nomor telepon ayahnya.

**TUUUUTTT TUUUUT**

Gadis barbie itu semakin kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya, bahunya gemetar kala sosok itu semaki mendekat dan hanya berjarak lima meter dari tempatnya duduk. Ino meringis pelan saat ayahnya tak kunjung menjawab panggilan teleponnya. Ini bencana.

**"Hey, Yamanaka-hime..." **Suara yang terdengar seperti desisan itu membuat Ino menahan nafasnya. Ia mengenal suara ini.

Ino menatap lurus sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya, "Sasuke?"

Sosok itu membuka tudungnya, memperlihatkan wajah tampannya dengan senyum menyeramkan yang terpatri di bibir pucatnya. Ino tersenyum kecil, sepertinya ia telah salah paham.

"Sasuke, kau membuatku takut." Tutur Ino dengan gembira, seolah ia telah menemukan seorang pahlawan yang akan melindunginya dari serangan seorang penjahat. "Aku kira kau adalah seorang pembunuh yang akan menjadikanku mangsamu, Sasuke." Lanjutnya panjang lebar.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hn?" Tangan kanannya merogoh saku jubah hitamnya, membuat Ino mengerutkan dahi. Sasuke mencari apa?

Sesuatu yang berkilau nampak keluar dari saku jubah Sasuke. Sesuatu yang akan segera 'menghabisi' Ino Yamanaka. Ino mundur perlahan, membuat jarak dengan Sasuke saat mengetahui benda yang lelaki Uchiha itu keluarkan. "Sasuke, jangan bercanda dengan belati itu!" Ujarnya ketakutan.

Sasuke mengarahkan onyx tajamnya pada Ino, membuat gadis itu berkeringat dingin hanya karena tatapannya. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal, Yamanaka-hime..."

Lelaki berambut raven itu berjalan mendekati Ino, tangan pucatnya menjambak surai pirang Ino yang terikat tinggi, menyeretnya hingga ke bagian dalam rumah reot itu.

Ino menggigit bibirnya, menahan teriakannya saat rambutnya terasa ingin lepas dari kepalanya. Ini penyiksaan! Batinnya.

Sasuke melepaskan jambakannya, membuat Ino membuang nafas lega. Namun setelahnya, tangan Sasuke mendorong kepala gadis Yamanaka itu hingga terantuk dinding rumah yang catnya telah luntur itu.

"Sakit, Sasuke..." Rintih Ino pelan, darah segar merembes dari dahinya, mengalir perlahan menuju dagunya hingga terjatuh ke rok pendeknya.

Tidak peduli dengan rintihan Ino, lelaki itu kembali menjambak Ino dan membuat paras cantiknya harus mencium tembok dengan keras hingga hidung mancungnya mengeluarkan darah. Mata aquamarine itu kini menjadi sayu menatap Sasuke seolah meminta ampun.

"Itu untuk melukai tubuh Sakura," desis Sasuke. Tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi menggenggam belati kini ia arahkan pada wajah gadis itu. Perlahan, belati itu menyentuh bibir mungil Ino. "Ini untuk perkataanmu yang menghina Sakura!"

**SREEETTTT! **Belati itu dengan sukses membuat mulut Ino melebar hingga pipinya. Gadis itu meraung keras, berteriak minta ampun pada Sasuke. Tidak ada tanggapan, Sasuke kini hanya menatap Ino dengan bosan.

Bibir Sasuke membulat dan menguap kecil, "Aku mengantuk, Yamanaka-hime..." Sasuke mengangkat belati miliknya yang telah dipenuhi darah. "Bagaimana jika kita akhiri saja, hn?"

Ino menggeleng keras, berusaha membuat Sasuke menggagalkan keinginannya.

"Sampai jumpa di neraka, Yamanaka...hime."

**CRASH! **

Belati itu dengan sukses menembus dada kiri Ino dan membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Tubuh yang selalu dipuja banyak lelaki itu akhirnya tergeletak kaku dengan aliran darah yang tak kunjung berhenti dari dahi dan dadanya. Sasuke menatap tubuh itu sejenak lalu mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, biasanya ia akan menyiksa orang yang telah menyakiti Sakura, tapi kali ini ia membunuh orang itu dengan cepat. Andai Ino bukanlah wanita, pastilah tubuh gadis itu sudah hancur dibuatnya, terlebih Ino telah menyakiti Sakura secara fisik dan hatinya. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke mendecih kecil saat mengingat kenyataan, padahal ia adalah lelaki, tapi kenapa membunuh wanita, ya?

Lelaki bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan jasad Ino yang masih tergeletak. Tak lupa, ia mengambil belati yang menancap pada dada kiri gadis cantik itu.

Tanpa suara, sosoknya menjauh dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam. Dalam hati, Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua hal yang ia lakukan adalah demi Sakura Haruno. Bukan dengan maksud lain.

**Tuhan, berdosakah aku? **

Bagaimanapun juga, tidak ada manusia yang akan melupakan hal yang dilakukannya apapun alasannya. Dan Sasuke merasakan hal itu, merasakan bagaimana rasanya dihantui oleh tindakannya sendiri.

Ini buruk. Sangat buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah membuat Sakura bersemangat menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah meski luka lebam masih menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan senyum manis andalannya, ia berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya yang berada di ujung koridor.

Jemari lentiknya menyelipkan anak rambut merah mudanya ke belakang telinga sebelum memasuki kelas. Ia menarik nafas dan...

"Oha..." Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan sapaannya, emerald miliknya membulat kala melihat seisi kelas menangis tersedu-sedu.

Apa yang terjadi?

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/ngumpet di balik Hana/**

**Ha-halo! Apa kalian udah nunggu lanjutan fic ini?**

**Maaf ya kalo Hani buatnya lamaaaaaaa pake banget. Abisnya Hani bingung sih.**

**Oh iya, chapter kali ini masih kependekan gak? Semoga enggak ya!**

**Hani mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih untuk yang udah review fic aneh ini. Dan juga terima kasih yang udah rela ngescroll sampe sejauh ini, terutama untuk:**

**Ocha chan, Me, Hira-kun, Sasusaku kira, Obin san, Merrychibi2,Kiki RyuEunTeuk not login, Mako-chan, Aoi Kimie, , Hanazono Yuri, Uchiha Nhy-Chan dan yang gak bisa Hani sebut.**

**Hani seneng kalian baca fic ini. XD**

**Sign,**

**Iwahashi Hani**


	4. Chapter 4

**Catatan** : Hani kembali bawa fic ini loh O3O Masih ada yang nunggu nggak? Ayo silahkan dibaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Way For Loving You **by **Iwahashi Hani**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah membuat Sakura bersemangat menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah meski luka lebam masih menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan senyum manis andalannya, ia berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya yang berada di ujung koridor.

Jemari lentiknya menyelipkan anak rambut merah mudanya ke belakang telinga sebelum memasuki kelas. Ia menarik nafas dan...

"Oha..." Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan sapaannya, emerald miliknya membulat kala melihat seisi kelas menangis tersedu-sedu.

Apa yang terjadi?

_Emerald_nya menjelajahi seisi kelas dan mendapati satu hal; beberapa anak di kelasnya memeluk foto Ino yang menjadi cover sebuah majalah remaja. Sakura semakin bingung dibuatnya, kemarin siang ia babak belur karena gadis cantik itu, namun sekarang semua orang malah menangisi Ino dan tidak memperdulikannya. **Ah, andai aku adalah Ino.**

"Sakura," merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya adalah Sasori. Aneh, Sakura dapat dengan jelas membaca raut ketakutan di wajah Sasori, padahal lelaki itu selalu terlihat cuek dengan keadaan sekitar. Pasti ada hal serius yang terjadi hingga Sasori terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. "Mulai nanti siang, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang demi keselamatanmu."

"Mengantarku pulang?" Sakura membeo, masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasori. Jemari kurusnya menggaruk surai merah muda pucatnya. "Maaf, aku belum mengerti ucapanmu, Sasori." Ucapnya dengan cengiran kuda. Rasanya, sudah jarang sekali Sakura menunjukkan cengiran ini pada orang lain kecuali pada **seseorang **di masa lalunya.

Sasori menarik lengan Sakura, membuat gadis itu berdiri di sampingnya. Perasaan aneh muncul di benak Sakura saat tangan Sasori mulai melingkari pundaknya. Rasa yang sudah lama tidak muncul kini kembali tumbuh meski dengan orang yang berbeda. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menepis perasaan aneh yang menjalari dadanya. Apa yang kupikirkan? Dasar bodoh.

"Sakura, Ino Yamanaka yang kemarin bertemu denganmu itu mati dibunuh saat pulang sekolah."

Seketika, Sakura dapat merasakan nafasnya tercekat. Tangan kanan Sakura terkepal, sekilas, bayangan** seseorang** muncul di benaknya. Memang, orang itu pernah mengucapkan janjinya untuk selalu melindungi Sakura dari orang yang menyakitinya. Dan lagi, semua yang terjadi baru-baru ini seperti berhubungan dengan**nya**. Awalnya Guru Kakashi, kemudian Ino. Dan lagi, peristiwa kematiannya sangat berdekatan setelah keduanya berkomunikasi, atau lebih tepatnya, memaki dan memukulinya.

Sakura meringis kecil, otaknya kembali memutar ingatannya saat **dia**mengutarakan janji pada Sakura**. **Janji yang berhasil membuat Sakura tidak dapat melupakan bayang-bayang lelaki itu.

_Saat itu, Sakura kecil hanya bisa menangis saat dirinya didorong oleh temannya yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Tangisannya semakin menjadi saat menyadari lututnya mengucurkan darah segar. "Naruto jahat! Sakit..." Ia mengaduh dengan wajah yang marah, namun ia hanya bisa terduduk di tanah karena tidak mampu berdiri._

_"Salah sendiri, siapa suruh Sakura menginjak gantungan kunci ramenku?" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Sakura yang masih terduduk di atas rerumputan. Puas menghujani Sakura dengan ejekannya, lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya, hendak meninggalkan Sakura, namun sebuah tangan pucat langsung menonjok perutnya hingga terpental beberapa meter. Ah, ternyata sang pangeran telah datang menyelamatkan tuan putri dari penjahat. "Teme, apa yang kau lakukan?" Keluh Naruto, __**aquamarine**__ miliknya menatap garang Sasuke yang kini berdiri hadapannya._

_Sasuke mendecih pelan. "Dasar pecundang."_

_Tangan kanan Naruto menghapus jejak darah di sudut bibirnya, "Apa kau bilang?" Dengan susah payah ia berdiri meski sempoyongan. Jemari berkuku tajamnya mencengkram erat kerah kaos biru tua yang Sasuke kenakan. "Cepat katakan lagi, Teme!" _

_Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari wajah Naruto. "Kau pecundang, Dobe." Ulangnya dengan suara dingin._

_Lelaki dengan kumis di kedua pipinya itu menggeram kesal. Tangan kanannya kini terkepal di udara, siap melepaskan sebuah tonjokan pada wajah sok tampan Sasuke. "Pecundang? Lucu sekali, bukankah kau lebih layak dipanggil pecundang, wahai Tuan Muda Uchiha yang selalu berlindung di bawah kekuasaan harta?"_

_Sasuke membuang ludahnya di wajah Naruto, "Setidaknya, kami para Uchiha tidak pernah menyakiti perempuan." Jawabnya dengan tatapan tajam dari kedua iris kelamnya. Lagi, ia mendaratkan sebuah pukulan pada perut Naruto hingga lelaki itu jatuh pingsan. Melihat Naruto terkapar di tanah membuat Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega, setidaknya ia tak harus berhadapan lebih lama dengan pengganggu seperti Naruto itu._

_**Naruto sudah dibereskan, sekarang tinggal menghentikan tangisan Sakura. **__Dengan membuang harga diri Uchiha miliknya, Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan menghampiri gadis bersurai merah muda yang masih terisak pelan. Jemari dingin Sasuke terarah pada kepala gadis itu, mengusapnya pelan penuh kasih sayang._

_"Jangan menangis, Sakura." Pintanya._

_Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata elang Sasuke dengan __**emerald**__nya yang masih berair. Perlahan, ia mengangguk kecil. "Tapi, jika Naruto sadar, mungkin dia..." Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut Sakura. Uchiha kecil itu meniru adegan di sinetron yang sering ia tonton bersama ayahnya di rumah._

_"Mulai sekarang, Sasuke akan melindungi Sakura dari orang yang menyakiti Sakura. Jadi Sakura tenang saja, ya?" Sasuke mendengus dalam hati, merasa perkataannya sedikit nista dan sangat sok romantis. Padahal seingatnya, ia selalu gagal dalam berkata hal berbau romantis dengan siapapun, kecuali dengan Sakura saat ini. _

_Gadis bernama lengkap Sakura Haruno itu mengangkat kelingking mungilnya. "Janji?" Gumamnya pelan dengan suara yang serak. _

_Sasuke melebarkan matanya, apa ia harus menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sakura seperti di sinetron-sinetron? __**Huh, ini sangat tidak Uchiha! **__Namun dengan berat hati, Sasuke akhirnya membuang jauh-jauh rasa malunya dan menautkan kelingkingnya. "Janji."_

Sakura meremas rok pendeknya. Hatinya bergelut. Mana mungkin Sasuke mengingat janji mereka pada masa lalu? Meskipun ingat, Sakura tidak benar-benar yakin jikalau Sasuke akan melaksanakan janjinya hingga membunuh orang yang, menurut Sasuke, menyakiti Sakura. Paling tidak, Sasuke hanya akan memukulinya seperti yang ia lakukan pada Naruto. Gadis cantik itu menghela nafas pelan, Uchiha tidak mungkin mengotori nama baiknya hanya karena sebuah janji yang bodoh. Ya, tidak mungkin dan tidak akan. Dan lagi, Sasuke bicara bahwa Uchiha tidak akan pernah menyakiti wanita. Tapi kenyataannya apa? Ibunya menjadi imbas dari keegoisan para Uchiha. Itu saja sudah merupakan bukti bahwa Uchiha adalah pembual. Jadi dapat dipastikan bahwa pelaku pembunuhan itu bukanlah Sasuke.

Lalu bagaimana jika Sasuke benar-benar melakukan hal yang kau anggap tabu itu, Haruno Sakura?

"...ra! Jangan melamun!" Celaka, apa Sakura melamun terlalu lama? Gadis Merah Muda segera mendorong bahu Sasori saat menyadari wajah lelaki itu berada tepat beberapa centi dari ujung hidungnya. Kedua telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi pipinya yang terasa memanas. Rasanya aneh sekali, ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan wajahnya memanas hanya karena seorang lelaki. Sesuatu yang aneh terasa memenuhi rongga dadanya, bergejolak dan membuatnya ingin berteriak histeris.

Sasori mendengus kecil melihat reaksi Sakura. Ia tidak tahu kalau kedua pipi gadis itu tengah memerah lantaran sikapnya tadi. Dengan gemas, Sasori mengacak surai merah muda milik Sakura karena menganggap gadis itu sedang mengejeknya. Memalukan memang, tapi seorang Akasuna no Sasori memang tidak peka dengan yang namanya wanita.

Sasuke meremas kepalan tangannya. Melihat Sakura begitu dekat dengan Si Kepala Merah itu membuatnya merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya. Padahal, ia mencintai Sakura lebih dari apapun. Padahal, ia rela memupuk dosanya dengan membunuh orang-orang yang menyakiti gadis itu. Tapi tidak ada balasan yang ia terima dari Sakura.

Manik hitam miliknya berkilat, memancarkan amarah yang membuat siapa saja bergidik ketakutan.Salama ini Sasuke selalu meyakinkan hatinya bahwa Haruno Sakura hanyalah miliknya seorang dan tidak ada yang boleh mengambilnya, baik dengan alasan apapun. Dan itu yang akan ia buktikan kali ini.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke saat merasakan tatapan tajam tengah mengulitinya. Wajah kecewa Sasuke menyambutnya dan membuat Sakura terus menatapnya dalam. Meski ia berkata sekuat tenaga bahwa ia akan, bahkan telah, melupakan Sasuke, namun hatinya terus menyuruhnya menatap lelaki itu dan tidak ingin beralih darinya. Memaksanya terus mengingat lelaki itu. Rasanya menyebalkan sekaligus...ah, lupakan. Sakura sudah tidak mencintai lelaki itu.

Menyadari Sakura tengah menatapnya, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan berpura-pura membaca buku catatan fisikanya. Sasuke berteriak dalam hati agar Sakura tidak menatapnya lagi dengan raut wajah yang menurutnya ketakutan itu. Ia bukan monster yang akan menelan Sakura, setidaknya jika ia memang monster, ia hanya akan menelan orang selain Sakura. Ralatnya dalam hati.

"Sakura," panggil Sasori, membuat Sasuke ingin menerkamnya karena wajah sok imut lelaki itu. **Aku lebih tampan darinya! **Pekik Sasuke dalam hatinya. Ah, ia cemburu. "Aku...merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi."

Sakura menepuk pundak Sasori dengan senyum kecilnya, "Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" Ujar Sakura, meski dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan Sasori. Terbersit dalam hatinya bahwa sebuah rahasia besar akan terungkap setelah ini. Ah, perasaan ini sama persis dengan yang ia rasakan sesaat sebelum ia mengetahui **permasalah orang tuanya yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha**. Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya mengingat peristiwa yang menyakitkan itu. Lagipula, itu hanya membuatnya menjadi semakin membenci keluarga Uchiha, termasuk Si Bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sasori menundukkan wajahnya. Bukannya takut, ia hanya merasa tidak yakin dapat melindungi Sakura jika firasat buruknya benar. Sasori menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan sebelum memantapkan niatnya untuk mengutarakan sesuatu pada Sakura. Ini waktu tepat. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali. Sasori menahan nafasnya, "Sakura,"

"Kenapa lagi, Sasori?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Buku yang sejak tadi digenggam oleh tangan Sasuke kini terjatuh ke lantai. Sang Bungsu Uchiha terdiam dalam posisinya. _Onyx_nya terbuka lebar, seakan tidak percaya dengan pernyaraan Sasori pada Sakura yang baru saja ia dengar. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Tawa yang terdengar sangat dipaksakan terdengar dari bibir Sakura, nampaknya gadis itu tak kalah kaget dengan Sasuke. "Jangan bercanda, Sasori." Jemari lentiknya mengacak dengan kasar rambut jabrik Sasori.

Lelaki berwajah manis itu menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak bercanda." Jawabnya, tangan kanannya menyentuh jemari Sakura dan menggenggamnya pelan. Sakura meringis dalam hati, semua yang terjadi terlalu sulit diterima logika.

Kematian gurunya, kematian Ino, dan pernyataan cinta seorang Akasuna Sasori. Semuanya terlalu merepotkan. Dan lagi, tatapan tajam dari Sasuke yang seakan menuntutnya untuk menolak Sasori. Sakura mendengus dalam hati, tanpa harus ditatap seperti itu, ia pasti akan menolak Sasori karena alasan persahabatan. Ya, meski tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ada sedikit perasaan di hati Sakura yang menginginkan Sasori menjadi miliknya, namun ini adalah keputusannya yang terbaik, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Sakura menarik tangannya dari Sasori, "Maaf..." Gumamnya pelan.

"Aku sudah menduganya, jangan bersikap seolah aku bukan sahabatmu, Sakura." Sasori tersenyum lebar. "Lagipula, aku mengatakan hal itu karena aku ingin mengatakannya, bukan karena ingin menjadi pacarmu." Jelasnya dengan senyum perih. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, namun Sasori tidak ingin Sakura jadi mengasihaninya hingga bersedia menjadi kekasihnya. Lebih baik ditolak daripada diterima karena belas kasihan, itulah yang ada di otaknya.

Senyum kecil terpatri di bibir tipis Sakura. "Terima kasih, Sasori." Ia tidak buta. Sakura dapat dengan jelas menangkap raut kesedihan di wajah Sasori. Tapi biarlah, pasti hal ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Ya, semoga.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk memungut buku yang tergeletak di lantai, ia mencengkram erat buku itu dan membantingnya ke meja. Ingin sekali ia memukuli Sasori yang dengan seenak jidatnya menyatakan cinta pada Sakura. Padahal ia, yang mengenal Sakura jauh sebelum Sasori bertemu dengannya, belum pernah sekali pun bicara dengan Sakura sejak beberapa tahun silam.

**Tamat riwayatmu, Akasuna no Sasori!**

"Sakura, aku ke toilet dulu ya."

Sakura mengangguk,matahijau anggurnya bergerak mengikuti langkah kaki Sasori yang perlahan menjauh darinya. Langkah kaki terseret dari lelaki itu semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa Sasori kecewa dengannya. Kecewa, ya? Sakura berjalan menuju kursi yang biasa ia duduki. Dalam posisinya, ia masih memikirkan keadaan Sasori. Bagaimanapun juga, yang namanya ditolak itu menyakitkan. Dan kalau Sakura ingat, ia pun pernah merasakan kekecewaan karena Sasuke di masa lalu. Kecewa karena lelaki itu pernah menolaknya mentah-mentah. Lucu sekali, dan setelah menolaknya, Sasuke barulah berubah menjadi sesosok lelaki yang berperan sebagai kakak bagi Sakura. Melindunginya, menjaganya, dan menyayanginya. Sakura tidak habis pikir dengan Uchiha yang satu itu. Kepribadiannya terlalu sulit untuk ditebak. Sakura menepuk pipinya pelan, kenapa dia jadi memikirkan Sasuke?

Buku yang tadi sempat Sasuke banting ke meja kini bernasib lebih suram, tangan pucat pemuda itu meremas dan merobek bagian belakang bukunya. Sakura tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan dirinya seperti ia mengkhawatirkan Sasori, setidaknya itu yang ia kira. Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan Sakura yang menyia-nyiakannya dan malah memungut **sampah** seperti Sasori.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju satu tempat yang akan mempertemukannya dengan Akasuna Sasori. Ya, ia tahu bahwa lelaki Akasuna itu tidak sungguh-sungguh ke toilet saat melihat langkah kakinya malah berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari toilet pria.

Sakura mengawasi tiap gerakan Sasuke. Ia merasakan aura kelam yang mengitari tubuh lelaki itu. Sesuatu yang buruk nampaknya akan terjadi, batinnya. Kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. Apa yang baru ia pikirkan? Dasar bodoh.

Lelaki Uchiha itu berjalan angkuh di koridor, mengabaikan teriakan para wanita yang menyebut namanya dengan gila. Sasuke terus melangkah hingga suara pantulan bola basket menerobos telinganya. Ia ingat bahwa Sasori Akasuna sangat menggemari basket. Jari-jari pucatnya bergerak untuk membuka pintu lapangan _indoor _dan gotcha! Seorang lelaki berambut merah bata tengah memainkan bola berwarna jingga itu dalam kesunyian.

Sasuke menutup pintu ruangan itu. Senyum aneh terpatri di wajahnya. "Akasuna." panggilnya dengan suara berat. Target ditemukan.

Kepala bersurai merah itu bergerak dan menunjukkan paras manisnya. Raut wajahnya yang biasanya ramah kini terlihat muram dengan tatapan sinis di dalamnya, satu sisi yang hanya ia perlihatkan saat tidak ada Sakura di sampingnya. Dan untuk apa ia repot-repot memasang wajah palsunya di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke yang bahkan tidak ia kenal?

Kedua kaki jenjang Sasuke bergerak beraturan, mendekati Sasori dan merebut bola yang ada di tangannya. Dengan tepat dan akurat, Sasuke melemparkan benda berbentuk bulat itu ke ring yang menggantung tepat beberapa meter dari atas kepalanya. **BRAK! **Bola itu memasuki tujuannya.

"Kenapa kau menggangguku, Uchiha?" Sasori menatap tajam Sasuke dengan _hazel_nya. Ia sungguh risih karena kehadiran Sasuke di saat ia sedang memulihkan perasaannya sebelum kembali bertemu dengan Sakura. Belum lagi Si Uchiha itu dengan seenaknya merebut bola basket yang sejak tadi menemaninya.

Sasuke mendecih kecil, ternyata orang di hadapannya ini sangat mahir menyembunyikan perasaan aslinya saat berhadapan dengan Sakura. "Kau cocok jadi aktor," ucap Sasuke dengan asal. "Kau pandai berbohong meski raut wajahmu menunjukkan hal yang sebaliknya. Cih, bodoh."

"Jangan berbasa-basi, ocehanmu membuat telingaku panas." Cela Sasori, jari kelingkingnya mengorek telinga kanannya dengan malas. "Jika kau hanya ingin mengganggu, lebih baik kau pergi." Sasori memungut bola yang berhenti tepat di depan sepatunya. Ia ingin bermain bersama bola ini lebih lama lagi tanpa gangguan Uchiha yang merepotkan itu.

Satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, membuat sebuah seringai menyeramkan. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana panjangnya, mencari sebuah benda yang memang setiap saat ia bawa. "Padahal aku ingin berlama-lama mengobrol denganmu, tapi sepertinya kau ingin bertemu dengan dewa kematian lebih cepat ya..."

Sasori mengernyit heran. Bertemu dewa kematian? _Hazel_ teduhnya melebar saat menangkap kilau benda di tangan Sasuke. Sejak kapan lelaki itu menyimpan belati di saku celananya? Terlebih, di mana penerapan peraturan sekolah yang melarang siswanya membawa benda tajam?

"Kau sedang patah hati 'kan, Akasuna?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sasori. "Bagaimana jika aku membuatmu melupakan rasa sakitnya? Tentunya dengan bantuan benda cantik ini..." Lanjutnya dengan tangan kanan yang mengajukan belati berkilat itu.

Sasori berjalan mundur perlahan, sadar akan maksud Sasuke. "Apa alasanmu melakukan ini, Uchiha?"

"Hn?" Lelaki Uchiha itu terus mendekat. "Alasanku tentu saja," Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya sebentar dan segera mengacungkan belatinya di depan hidung Sasori. "Karena kau mengambil sesuatu yang harusnya **hanya** menjadi **milikku**." Lanjutnya dengan beberapa kata yang ia tekankan.

Sasori menundukkan wajahnya, sesuatu yang harusnya milik Sasuke? Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah mengambil barang kepunyaan Sasuke. Dekat saja tidak, apalagi sampai mengambil sesuatu darinya?

"Belum mengerti, hn?"

Lelaki berparas manis itu terdiam. Mata karamel miliknya menatap tajam Sasuke, seolah menantangnya. Baiklah, ia tidak salah. Dan ia tidak punya alasan untuk takut dengan Casanova di hadapannya ini.

"Ternyata belum, ya." Gumam Sasuke. "Biar ku beritahu," belati yang digenggamnya kini berada di pipi Sasori, siap memberikan luka sayatan di wajah manis lelaki itu. "Sesuatu yang ku bicarakan adalah..." _Onyx_ Sasuke menajam, seolah menebas Sasori hanya dengan tatapannya.

"**Haruno Sakura.**"

**CRASH! **Pipi itu tergores horizontal dan membuat darah menetes pelan dari luka itu. Pemilik pipi yang kini tak lagi sempurna itu masih mengabaikan lukanya, masih sibuk mencerna tiap perkataan penuh makna dari Sasuke Uchiha.

Haruno Sakura miliknya? Sasori tidak dapat mempercayai hal ini. Sahabatnya, Sakura Haruno adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke? Mereka berdua bahkan belum pernah saling bicara sedikitpun. Hell, jangan bercanda! Tawa menyeramkan Sasori kini menggema di lapangan_indoor_ itu.

"Sakura milikmu? Apa tidak salah, Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Telinganya dapat mendengar dengan jelas nada ejekan dalam perkataan Sasori. Oh, menantang kematian, rupanya.

"Seorang gadis sempurna seperti Sakura tidak cocok denganmu yang hanya bermodal ketampanan." Sudut kanan bibirnya terangkat, menunjukkan wajah menyeramkannya yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan pada seorangpun termasuk Sakura. Ah, mengingat nama Sakura membuat Sasori merasakan sedikit ke_galau_an di hatinya.

Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu menggeram pelan. "Kau tahu apa tentangku?" Tangan kanannya meremas kerah kemeja Sasori. "Kau hanya bisa bicara dan berusaha membuat Sakura melupakanku, iya 'kan, Akasuna no Sasori?" Sasuke berteriak frustasi.

Setetes air mata kini jatuh dari pipi tirus Sasuke, pun membuat Sasori terpaku di tempatnya. Apa ia salah lihat? Uchiha Sasuke...menangis? Hatinya berdenyut sakit, membahas Haruno Sakura saja membuat pangeran itu menangis. Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Lagipula, apa maksud tuduhannya tentang membuat Sakura melupakannya?

"Kau menjadi penghalang kami!" Sasuke menghujamkan sebuah pukulan di pipi kanan Sasori, membuatnya terpental hingga mengenai tembok. Hazelnya masih tebuka lebar, tidak percaya dengan nada yang tersirat dalam teriakannya. Kepedihan, kekecewaan, dan dendam. Semua melebur menjadi satu. Sasuke berjalan sempoyongan hingga akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk. "Aku... Aku mencintai Sakura. Sangat mencintainya." Desisnya pelan dengaan mata yang tertuju pada lantai yang berbalut kayu.

Sasori menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia sadar, perasaannya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan perasaan Sasuke. Selama ini, ia sadar bahwa Uchiha Bungsu itu selalu memperhatikan Sakura. Namun ia selalu menepis pikirannya bahwa Sasuke mencintai Sakura. Tapi kini semua jelas. Ia kalah dalam mencintai Haruno Sakura.

"TAPI KAU DENGAN SEENAKNYA MENGAMBIL SAKURA DARIKU!"

**DEG! **

Ah, Sasori mengerti. Mengerti bagaimana rasa sakit yang ditanggung Sasuke. Mencintai orang yang hampir saja direbut oleh orang lain. Bodoh, kenapa ia baru mengerti sekarang?

"Aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu dan ingin kau mati di tanganku!"

Sasori memperhatikan tiap gerakan Sasuke. Alisnya terangkat saat menyadari Sasuke malah membuang belati yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. Bukannya ia ingin membunuhku? Kenapa tidak menggunakan benda itu? Padahal, belati itu dapat membuat Sasori mati lebih cepat. Ah, jalan pikiran seorang Uchiha memang sulit ditebak.

**BUK!**

Sakit. Kepalan tangan yang mengenai perut Sasori membuatnya memuntahkan darah lewat mulutnya. Sasori terbatuk kecil saat jemari dingin Sasuke menarik kerah kemejanya dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Nafasnya sesak. Mungkin ini akhir hidupnya.

"Tidak berguna..." Sasori berusaha melihat dengan mata kirinya karena mata kanannya kini tidak bisa ia buka. Manik karamelnya menatap tidak percaya pada eksistensi Sasuke yang kini kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. "...Sakura pasti akan semakin membenciku setelah aku membunuhmu, iya 'kan?"

Sasori kembali terbatuk dengan darah di sudut bibirnya. "U-chi-ha..."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Suara bening itu sukses membuat Sasuke segera menjatuhkan Sasori ke lantai. Keterkejutan sangat tersirat dari caranya bertanya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Kedua lelaki itu terdiam saat melihat Sakura di depan pintu lapangan indoor itu. Sasori mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Uchiha Sasuke. Satu yang ia sadari; tatapan tajam milik lelaki itu langsung melembut saat melihat Sakura. Ugh, kenapa ia merasa menjadi orang yang jahat?

"Jawab aku!" Sakura berteriak, tidak peduli dengan suaranya yang menggema di ruangan itu. Ia hanya perlu penjelasan tentang hal yang terjadi hingga Sasori terluka seperti itu. Manik hijaunya menatap lembut Sasori, kemudian bergulir dan menajam saat bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

Lelaki Uchiha itu menundukkan wajahnya. Sungguh, ia tidak percaya bahwa Haruno Sakura yang sangat dicintainya dapat menatapnya setajam itu. Kecewa, ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dan tidak mengindahkan Sasori yang masih terduduk kesakitan.

"Sasuke, jelaskan padaku!"

Sasuke mendecih kecil, "Bukan urusanmu."

Tidak, ia tidak membenci Sakura. Hanya saja, ia perlu sedikit waktu untuk dapat bicara lagi pada Sakura. Setidaknya, hingga tatapan tajam yang Sakura berikan padanya menghilang.

Sakura berlari kecil menuju Sasori, namun baru setengah perjalanannya, Lelaki Merah itu sudah berdiri dan berlalu dari hadapannya tanpa sepatah kata pun. Ia membatu. Masih tidak percaya bahwa Sasori meninggalkannya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, menangis dalam diam.

**To Be Continued!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HUAH! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Hani punya ide lagi :')**

**Chapter setelah ini mungkin adalah chapter terakhir di mana Sasuke akan tahu apa yang terjadi sampe Sakura benci banget ama dia. O3O**

**Baiklah, terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah meriview dan membuat Hani semangat untuk lanjutin fic ini.**

**HONTOU NI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**Sign,**

**Iwahashi Hani.**


End file.
